


Texts from last night drabbles.

by horrorkyungsoo (hyemiyah)



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), SHINee, SISTAR, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyemiyah/pseuds/horrorkyungsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is always drunk in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A perfect day for banana suits. (Sungyeol centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (918):You were hitting on girls while wearing the banana suit. When they rejected you you yelled “I gotta split anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lauren.

The last thing Sungyeol remembers is doing shots with Sungjong, which is never good because nobody has ever beaten Sungjong at doing shots. But Soyu and Dasom were watching, and Sungyeol wanted to look  _good._

This had been his first mistake, apparently.

"You were hitting on girls while wearing the banana suit." Woohyun says, handing him a glass of water and two aspirins. "When they rejected you, you yelled ‘I gotta split anyway.’"

Sungyeol’s headache gets worse. He looks at Woohyun and feels the need to punch the smirk out of his face. “I did what!?” He shouldn’t yell though, or move. Or breathe. Everything hurts. It is going to be difficult to punch Woohyun.

"Sungjongie beat your ass," Woohyun says. Sungyeol is too shocked to function so Woohyun takes the aspirins he is still holding and puts them in Sungyeol’s mouth. "Now drink the water." Maybe Sungyeol is not going to punch Woohyun. He is a good hyung, after all.

"But why was I wearing a banana suit, hyung?" Sungyeol asks, although he isn’t sure if he wants to know the answer.

"You went through Sunggyu hyung’s wardrobe, trying to find something to  _impress the ladies._ " Woohyun makes air quotes at the last part.

Sungyeol can feel the medicine slowly working; he can keep his eyes open without feeling like his head is going to crack. “Why would Sunggyu hyung have a banana suit in his wardrobe?”

"You should be glad Howon and I managed to convinced you not to put on the pink pig boxers," Woohyun says, chuckling a little. Sungyeol is definitely not going to punch him, nor Howon. They are good people.

"Sunggyu hyung has the weirdest kinks," Sungyeol says.

But he has no time to think about Sunggyu’s kinks because Woohyun is showing him pictures of last night. Sungyeol looking horrendously drunk in a banana suit, his eyes are half closed and his smile is stupid. Soyu is judging him twenty ways from tomorrow in the background.  Sungyeol is never going to get laid, ever again.

 

 

 


	2. The moon that embraces the sun. (Woohyun/Key)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (917):Saying I’ve had more balls in my mouth than you is the last clear, coherent thing I remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lauren.

"What did we even do last night?" Kibum grunts against Woohyun’s collarbones, his voice is low and the feel of his hot breath sends a shiver down Woohyun’s spine. "Saying I’ve had more balls in my mouth than you is the last clear, coherent thing I remember."

Woohyun turns to his side in a lame attempt to hide his face from Kibum. Normally this would not go unnoticed, but Woohyun knows Kibum is too hungover to pay attention to him. “We drank too much, that’s what we did.” 

"Was I right though?" Kibum says as he presses his face against Woohyun’s neck. Woohyun freezes for a split second. It is completely normal for Kibum to do things like this, and it is completely normal for Woohyun to relax into Kibum’s touch, but a lot of things happened last night. "I was, wasn’t I? Is that why you’re mad?"

"I’m not mad," Woohyun says sounding completely mad. Of course Kibum would notice; he always notices _everything._

"Yeah, right." Kibum teases. Kibum is  _always_  teasing Woohyun. It probably serves him right, since Woohyun is usually the one teasing everybody else. But Kibum and him are so alike sometimes that Woohyun has no idea what to do with him. 

"You can’t even remember so why would I be mad?" The words are out of Woohyun’s mouth before he can even stop them. The events from last night flash through his mind, and he startles for a bit before getting up from bed. Woohyun can feel Kibum’s burning stare, but he can’t muster up the courage to look back at him. So he flees to the bathroom instead.

Woohun hears Kibum’s light footsteps coming closer. Kibum is supposed to be hungover, but he is still as graceful as ever. “Tell me what happened, Woohyunie.” He hears Kibum’s voice and then he feels Kibum’s fingers running through his hair. He is sitting on the toilet seat with his head in his hands, staring at the tiled floor.

"We were tied, and then you told me you’d let me win if I let you put your balls in my mouth."  _And then I kissed you._  Woohyun has always been weak to Kibum’s touch. 

"And then you kissed me," Kibum says. Woohyun’s head shots up so quickly he thinks he pulls something. "Did you forget I kissed you back? Stupid." 

Woohyun must have definitely pulled something because he feels light-headed when he lets Kibum take him back to bed. 

 

 

 


	3. So I lived for half a century until wordlessly we met. (Luhan/Minseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (256): Seriously, it’s 5am. STOP CREEPIN and START SLEEPIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Alicia.

Minseok doesn’t have to open his eyes to know who’s standing next to his bed.

"Minseok-ah, are you awake?" Luhan asks in a whisper, it’s as if he’s wishing Minseok were asleep so he could stay there for a bit longer.

"No." 

Minseok hears Luhan sigh, slowly. 

"I can’t sleep," Luhan says. He sounds old and tired. Minseok keeps his eyes closed because he knows Luhan looks as old and tired as he sounds. Probably worse. 

"Seriously, it’s 5am. Stop creeping and start sleeping." Minseok is tired, too. They’re all so fucking exhausted.

"I’m sorry," Luhan says in a tiny voice. Minseok regrets his words immediately. 

"No," he says, and when he opens his eyes he finds Luhan still standing there, looking small and defeated. 

Luhan is shaking so Minseok grabs him by the wrist and pulls him next to him. The bed is small but Minseok is not uncomfortable. It’ll just be a couple more hours before the manager comes to wake them up. “It’s okay,” Minseok whispers into Luhan’s ear.

As the morning light starts filling the room, Minseok falls asleep. Luhan’s even breaths warm against his chest. 

 

 

 


	4. One sun. (Sunggyu/Dongwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (412):My one night stand from last night is currently mowing my lawn for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lauren.

Sunggyu wakes up to a call from Woohyun. It’s a ritual, to call the other one as soon as they wake up after a night out drinking.  
  
"You left in good company last night, hyung." Woohyun never says good morning, not to Sunggyu at least.  _Youth these days._ Sunggyu remembers a warm body snuggling next to him at dawn, and opens his eyes to find an empty bed. “Was he good in bed? He was tiny but he looked like the kind that would worship your lame butt.”  
  
He was, Sunggyu thinks. He had fucked Sunggyu so carefully and thoroughly Sunggyu felt his throbbing dick was about to explode into the galaxy. And when Sunggyu had orgasmed, so hard he thought he was going to fill up the room with cum, he had kissed Sunggyu’s nape and whispered sweet little nothings into Sunggyu’s ear. He doesn’t say any of this to Woohyun, though. “Did you finally fuck Yeol?”  
  
Sunggyu hears Woohyun’s obnoxious little laugh and realises Woohyun probably knows what Sunggyu is thinking. “I did,” he says. “I finally fucked that fine piece of ass.”  
  
"Yeol has no butt, Woohyun-ah." Sunggyu reminds him. Sungyeol had made Woohyun wait so long that Sunggyu thinks both of them might get serious soon. He listens to Woohyun laugh into the phone as he gets up from bed, and puts on his boxers before opening the curtains. "You’re really into him, aren’t you?"  
  
"What if I am?" Is Woohyun’s answer. Sunggyu can almost feel the earnestness in Woohyun’s voice and he smiles as he looks outside his window, only to find a man in a tank top and boxers on his yard.  
  
"My one night stand from last night is currently mowing my lawn for me," Sunggyu says before he can stop himself.  _Hyung, you look so pretty when you come for me_ , Sunggyu suddenly remembers a breathy voice whisper in his ear and he colours when the guy waves at him from the yard, smiling.  
  
"That’s a keeper, hyung."

 

 

 


	5. Where do those things go. (Jongdae centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (306): I saved a note for myself but all it said was “am I a slutty Holden Caulfield?”

Jongdae finds Baekhyun on the living room couch in the morning. He’s eating cereal from his stupidly huge bowl, and watching an old Infinity Challenge episode on the tv.  
  
"Great party, huh?" He tells Jongdae. His hair is in such a mess it makes him look like a little boy.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Jongdae says as he goes into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Where were you last night though?" Baekhyun yells. "I didn’t see you like at all… did you get some?"  
  
The question bothers Jongdae more than he wants to admit. He went to the party, like Baekhyun had suggested, but after the first couple of beers he started feeling like he didn’t belong there. So he started doing shots with Chanyeol. Then he saw Baekhyun laughing one of his flirty laughs with the tall exchange student, and he felt like crying.  
  
The night blended in a blurry mess after that. Jongdae remembers walking home by himself, stopping at the kids playground to sit on the swing. Only he got real dizzy after a while and threw up in the bushes.  
  
"Last night was weird," he tells Baekhyun when he sits on the couch next to him. "I saw you with that tall exchange student." The words leave a bitter taste in Jongdae’s mouth; it may be the coffee.  
  
"Ah, Yifan?" Baekhyun says, dropping bits of cereal all over them. "Chanyeol told me to be a good sport and help him out."  
  
"Chanyeol likes him?" Jongdae is so surprised he burns his tongue with the coffee.  
  
"Apparently he is into tall brainless dudes like himself." Baekhyun needs to talk when his mouth is not full of cereal. "Very egocentric."  
  
Jongdae bites his tongue before he asks Baekhyun if he is really not into that Yifan guy, or Chanyeol, or anyone as annoying as himself. He bites it even harder before he asks Baekhyun if he  _could be_ into Jongdae.  
  
"Honestly, dude. What did you do last night?"  
  
"I was feeling sort of weird so I started doing shots to push the feeling down," Jongdae says earnestly. Baekhyun knows parties make Jongdae a bit anxious. "I saved a note for myself but all it said was  _'am I a slutty Holden Caulfield?'_ ”  
  
Baekhyun’s first reaction is to laugh, cereal spilling everywhere. “You are not,” he says. “Not slutty, at least. I have a few doubts about the Holden Caulfield part.”  
  
"Geez. Thanks Baek," Jongdae says. Sometimes it’s easy for Jongdae to feel like he doesn’t belong but Baekhyun is always there to get him out of his funk.  
  
"Any time, dude." 

 

 

 


	6. Let it sway. (Sunggyu/Sungyeol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (928):Maybe we should try and tone it down a notch. The neighbors changed the name of their wifi network to “i can hear you having sex”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hattie.

Sungyeol is cold when he wakes up. He knows how much Sunggyu hates when he snuggles up to him, so he turns to his side to look for Sunggyu’s warm body.

He doesn’t find it. Instead he finds Sunggyu in the living room table, his little beady eyes staring at the laptop screen.

"Good morning," Sungyeol says. When he scratches his balls he feels a little pang in his cock. Last night was wild.

"Ah, yes. Good morning." Sunggyu’s voice is hoarse. Maybe Sungyeol shouldn’t have thrust his cock so hard into Sunggyu’s mouth. Sungyeol walks to where Sunggyu is and gently smooths his hair. It’s Sungyeol’s way of saying he’s sorry. He’d kiss Sunggyu’s head, but that’d be weird. They’ve never been like that.

"Are you okay, hyung?" Sungyeol asks. He may be an asshole and get carried away when they’re having sex, but he’s never done something that could actually hurt Sunggyu.

Well, that’s if Sungyeol doesn’t count the time he fucked Sunggyu while he was wearing a banana suit. The suit had been convenient for Sungyeol, who grabbed the top and made Sunggyu bend while he thrust deeper. Not that Sunggyu had complained; he was the one who bought the suit in the first place.

"Maybe we should try and tone it down a notch, Sungyeol-ah." Sunggyu says. His raspy voice is sort of making Sungyeol hard. "The neighbours changed the name of their wi-fi network to 'I can hear you having sex.'"

Sungyeol’s cock retreats immediately. “The neighbours know we’re stealing their internet?”

"Your priorities, Yeol."

 

 

 


	7. Chinguline slice of life plotless anime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (541): Well there’s only 4 people in my class, we’ve watched a video, the instructors encouraged us to start using cocaine and now we are on break.  
> (541): It’s been productive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Alicia.

The summer Jongdae turns 15, Baekhyun moves to a different town.

Chanyeol cries the entire time they spend in Baekhyun’s front door saying goodbye. Kyungsoo promises not to miss Baekhyun, not even a little. But he still gets out and walks the couple of blocks that separates his house from Baekhyun’s to send him off.

“I’m just making sure he leaves,” he says when Jongdae points it out.

Baekhyun laughs but Jongdae catches the hint of sadness in his eyes.

Jongdae gives Baekhyun the best of his hugs. One that he was saving for a special occasion. Only Jongdae had no idea the special occasion was going to be something as bitter as a goodbye.

“I’ll write,” Baekyhun says. He smiles and it breaks Jongdae’s heart a little. He is going to miss seeing Baekhyun’s stupid mouth turning into a stupid rectangle when he smiles.

“You won’t,” Jongdae says as he rubs circles on Chanyeol’s back. “You’re too lazy to write.”

Chanyeol starts crying harder. Jongdae shouldn’t have said that.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Okay. I’ll text… occasionally.”

“Please go now,” Kyungsoo says.

“I’ll miss you too, Kyungsoo-yah.”

 

 

It’s the start of the school year. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae are in the same class, which has never happened before. The four of them were usually separated in groups of two.

Jongdae thinks it’s the teachers’ way of comforting them.

Baekhyun keeps his promise and sends Jongdae an e-mail.

“What else did he say?” Chanyeol asks. Jongdae can feel he is still a bit upset because Baekhyun had only e-mailed him.

“I already told you, Chanyeol-ah.” They’re having lunch in the cafeteria. Jongdae’s tray is already empty. If Baekhyun were here he’d make Jongdae eat his cucumber salad. “He just said there aren’t many people in that town, and that he’d have to get his driver’s license soon because there aren’t any buses and he hates that he has to ride a bike.”

“Let’s text him,” Kyungsoo says suddenly. Both Chanyeol and Jongdae stare at him baffled.

“I thought you hated Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s eyes are wide with surprise, they make him look dumber.

“He’s not here,” says Kyungsoo, “he’s tolerable when he’s not around.”

Kyungsoo may be able to fool Chanyeol, but Jongdae knows he misses Baekhyun, too.

“Ask him how is his first day going!” Chanyeol says when Jongdae takes out his phone.

Baekhyun replies almost immediately. Jongdae laughs before he reads the message out loud.

_Well, there are only 4 people in my class. We’ve watched a video. The instructors encouraged us to start using cocaine, and now we are on break. ___

_It’s been productive. ___

 

 

 


	8. Girls before flowers. (Bora/Soyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (815):Girls only wine night turned into a sloppy drunk lesbian orgy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hattie.

Soyu should have seen it coming. She isn’t complaining though. She still remembers the feeling of Bora’s giggles in her mouth as she kissed her.

Her lips were softer than any boy Soyu has ever kissed. That’s when she accepts the fact that she enjoys kissing girls more than kissing boys.

Or maybe just kissing Bora.

Soyu was lucky Tiffany had already fallen asleep, otherwise Tiffany would have tried to talk Bora out of it. She’d reminded Bora of her boyfriend and how it is basically like cheating. Tiffany had said that to Soyu once. Back when Soyu was dating that good for nothing Kim Sunggyu, and Yuri had suggested they kiss to help each other improve their technique.

Yuri’s technique was perfect, in Soyu’s opinion. This is when she started having doubts. Soyu had always thought Yuri’s sunkissed skin was beautiful, she just didn’t know she could also taste the sun in Yuri’s lips.

 

"You know you could like both," Kibum says when Soyu tells him about her current predicament. "You could be bi.”

"You’re only saying that because I said you were a good kisser." Soyu shoots back. She never dated Kibum because Kibum didn’t date—at least not before Nam Woohyun—but they had made out occasionally.

"You’re only saying that because I don’t let you kiss me anymore." Kibum never called Soyu pretty the way that loser Kim Sunggyu did. The way Bora does.

"You know, a lot of people are disappointed in you because of Nam Woohyun." It’s true. Everyone knows it. Kibum stopped hanging out with a lot of people because of Nam Woohyun.

"Good luck in getting into Bora’s pants," Kibum says before he hangs up.

 

Soyu gets her lucky chance one night after too many bottles of wine.

They’re in Tiffany’s room. Hyorin is mumbling something about cats being for loving and not for swooting. Tiffany locked herself in the bathroom, probably to have phone sex with her useless boyfriend.

Bora is sitting close to Soyu, so close Soyu can smell her hair. Bora giggles when Soyu leans closer and puts an arm on her thigh to keep her balance.

"Are we kissing again?" Bora asks before giggling some more. She is older than Soyu but she is too fucking cute.

"Maybe," Soyu teases. She breathes into Bora’s neck and Bora’s whole body shakes. Her giggles are lower now, and Soyu wonders how Bora’s giggles sound when she’s about to cum. "Do you want to?"

Bora is looking at Soyu now. Really looking. She’s stopped giggling. “Yes,” she says, and Soyu feels something inside of her explode.

"Don’t you have a boyfriend, unnie?"

"I broke up with him the day after we kissed," Bora says as she bites on Soyu’s lower lip.

 

 

 


	9. Fresh cantaloupe is such a Yixing thing. (Yixing/Jongdae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (585): He took me out, we slept together, and he sent me home this morning with fresh cantaloupe. #husbandstatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Alicia.

Baekhyun can tell Jongdae is in a good mood when he enters the coffee shop. Judging by the way Jongdae walks, he probably got laid.

"Someone’s feeling good this morning," he says as Jongdae takes the seat across from him and smiles that obnoxious cat-like smile. Jongdae’s going to be insufferable today. 

"And someone’s grumpy." Jongdae shoots back. It doesn’t surprise Baekhyun how easy it is for them to read each other. They’ve been friends since elementary school. 

Jongdae’s right though. Baekhyun  _is_  in a bad mood. It’s only 8:30 but he can tell it’s going to be a long day. “Ugh,” Baekhyun says, “you know he looked normal at the bar, they guy I went home with last night.” 

"No way." Jongdae grabs Baekhyun’s cup and takes a sip of his drink. Baekhyun knows Jongdae hates sugary things, but he seems to be in such a good mood that he actually enjoys Baekhyun’s caramel frappuccino. "With those huge ears and eyes. He looked like the kind of guy that would cry after sex." 

Baekhyun almost chokes on his pastry. Jongdae looks at him bewildered before laughing. 

“He did, didn’t he?” Jongdae asks. Baekhyun colours because that’s exactly what happened. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says. But it’s too late. Jongdae knows him too well. He is going to tell Kyungsoo, and probably Sehun. It is going to be a  _terrible_  day at the office. “What happened to you?”

"Went on a date with Yixing hyung last night," Jongdae says. Baekhyun wants to punch the smugness out of Jongdae’s face. "He took me out, we slept together, and he sent me home this morning with fresh cantaloupe. We’re totally husbands now." 

Fresh cantaloupe is  _such_  a Yixing hyung thing. Baekhyun grits his teeth and says, “Good for you.” 

"So the guy you slept with last night cried…" Jongdae begins.

"What can I say." Baekhyun chimes in. "I’m just  _that good_  at sucking cock.” 

 

 

 


	10. Sungyeol tries to look decent for Sunggyu. (Sunggyu/Sungyeol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (574): He’s drunk and putting on a tie for the jimmy john’s delivery guy.

When Sungyeol told Woohyun to come over, Woohyun didn’t expect he’d find Sungyeol already drunk when he got to his flat. 

It’s 3pm but he’s only wearing boxers and socks, and ranting about having given up on  _girls_. There’s a half-empty bottle of cheap vodka on the living room table. The rest of clothes that Woohyun supposes Sungyeol was wearing earlier, are all over the couch. 

"Hyung," Sungyeol whines. He reeks of alcohol even if vodka is known for not having an odor. "I’m hungry." 

"Is that why you called me?" Woohyun asks. He doesn’t pick up Sungyeol’s clothes from the couch and just sits on top of a pair of jeans. "Am I that easy?"

"But you’re my favourite hyung." Sungyeol drapes himself over Woohyun; his body is incredibly warm. Woohyun wonders if Sungyeol may be allergic to cheap alcohol. 

He dismisses the thought when he remembers the time they were broke and so desperate for alcohol that they ended up drinking Howon’s Chinese liquor. They found out later that the stuff was used solely for cleaning purposes. Woohyun shivers, recalling how awful it had tasted and how he had felt as if his throat were  _on fire_ the entire time they were drinking.

"Yes, and your favourite hyung has a class in twenty minutes," Woohyun says. Sungyeol pouts. 

"Fuck college!" Sungyeol yells, throwing up his hands. 

"You can go fuck college all you want, Yeol," says Woohyun. "I’m sure college is going to fuck you right back."

Sungyeol looks pensive at this, as if he were thinking college was actually  _bangable._  Then he says, “Ah, hyung. I’m hungry.”

"Order food." Woohyun could fuck college, like Sungyeol suggested. But he is sure his parents are not going to appreciate college fucking him back and kicking him out. "I heard Jimmy Jonh’s delivery is really fast." 

Something seems to click inside Sungyeol’s head. He looks even more inebriated when he stands up abruptly and tells Woohyun to order him a bootlegger club sandwich. “I’ll be right back.” 

Sungyeol emerges from his bedroom a couple of minutes later. He is still wearing only boxers and socks but he’s holding two different ties in his hands. “Which one looks better on me, hyung?”

Woohyun picks the red tie over the green one. They’re both fucking ugly but at least the red one matches Sungyeol’s Ironman boxers.  
  
  
  
  
"How’s Yeol?" Dongwoo asks when he picks Woohyun up to go to class.  

"He has given up on girls," says Woohyun as he links arms with Dongwoo. "He’s semi-naked, drunk and putting on a tie for the Jimmy John’s delivery guy." 

 

 

 


	11. Part 1 of how much I need Soyu to touch Jongin's dick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (306):Can we just talk about the fact that the last time I got laid I was wearing a Jurassic Park tshirt?

"Stop staring. You’re going to burn holes in her skull," Jongdae says as he moves closer to Jongin and puts an arm around his shoulder. 

Jongin’s first reaction is not to push Jongdae off. Instead he blushes and he covers his face with both of his hands. He hadn’t even realised he was staring; his eyes just follow Soyu unconsciously. “What?” He says, “I wasn’t staring.” 

"Sure you weren’t." It’s Chanyeol, this time. The cafeteria is always so crowded at lunch, Jongin has no idea how he managed to spot Soyu. 

Well, maybe it’s the fact that she’s wearing really short shorts today, or maybe it’s the way her hair moves when she walks. 

"How do you  _always_ manage to find her?” Jongdae asks. Jongin thinks it may be the way time stops whenever she’s near, and when he looks up she’s just  _there._ Glowing.

But he is never going to say that to any of his friends. Or to Soyu. Though he isn’t sure how Soyu would react. She could either laugh in his face and tell him to stop being gross, or she could gently stroke his dick into oblivion.  
  
  
  
She does both. 

Jongin’s had too much to drink at Chanyeol’s party. He knew Soyu was there, too, so he started drinking to muster up the courage to talk to her, which proved to be useless because Jongin bumped into her outside the bathroom and she easily started chatting. 

"So how come you  _never_ talk to me?” Soyu asks. Jongin just looks at her and blinks once, twice. “Am I that boring? Do I talk too much? People have told me that I talk too much and that my voice is annoying” 

Jongin shakes his head. At least his brain has the decency to operate correctly. 

"Huh," Soyu says. She’s standing so close to Jongin he can smell her peachy breath. "You’re still not saying anything." 

Then Jongin told her about the short shorts and the way her hair moved, and how time stops when she’s near him. He told her _everything._

He even told her how sometimes he thinks he knows how that stupid vampire feels whenever the sunlight touches his skin. Except he thinks Soyu is the sunlight and Jongin is the vampire, and Jongin’s skin glows whenever Soyu touches him. 

Soyu looked at him for about thirty seconds after Jongin’s drunken rant. Jongin was sure he was glowing and on fire with just Soyu’s stare. But he didn’t really care because the next thing Soyu did was laugh good-naturedly. 

"Wanna go to my room?" She said.

Jongin nodded as Soyu took his hand, and he kept nodding as they walked outside Chanyeol’s house.   
  
  
  
"Tell me again," Soyu says. They’re finally in her room. It smells so much like her Jongin just wants to bury his face in her pillows, and maybe cry. 

"Tell you what?" Jongin feels less drunk after having walked across campus. 

"About how you think time stops when I’m around." Soyu sits on the bed and motions for Jongin to sit next to her. 

Jongin tells her again while she sits on top of him and starts to unzip his jeans. If Jongin felt as if he were glowing and on fire before, he has no idea what  _this feeling_  is. He doesn’t know if he is feeling anything at all or if he is feeling everything at once. 

"You’re so cute, Jonginie," Soyu says as she gently strokes the tip of Jongin’s cock. Jongin lets out a desperate moan. "I thought you hated me." 

"How could I hate you, noona?" I _love_ you _._ Jongin’s voice is breathy. Soyu kisses him and he moans into her mouth. She tastes like peaches. “The last time I got laid, I was wearing a Jurassic Park t-shirt.” 

Soyu laughs against Jongin’s mouth. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame that RM episode that completely ruined my life.  
> Here, suffer with me.


	12. Part 2 of how much I need Soyu to touch Jongin's dick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (276):I just have to decide what I love more, food or dick.

"I just have to decide what I love more: food or dick," Soyu muses as she picks up more rice with her chopsticks. Jongin chokes on his  _bulgogi._

"Dick," Soyu’s friend, Hyorin, says. "I mean, I know you love food but really, you couldn’t live without dick." Jongin chokes once more and it’s worse this time because he swears he could feel Hyorin’s eyes on him as she spoke.

Hyorin scares the crap out of Jongin. It’s weird because she’s one of Soyu’s best friends and Jongin’s friends don’t scare Soyu at all. In fact, it’s the opposite.

One day Chanyeol showed up in class with a black eye. He had walked into a tree in an attempt to avoid bumping into Soyu. He ended up like a complete fool, because it was Soyu who had to take him to the infirmary.

Jongin can’t blame him though. He was really intimidated by Soyu, too.

He still is.

 

 

Sometimes Soyu shows a lot of skin. Jongin flushes and tries not to look her way because he’s afraid he might pop a boner.

And because he thinks his heart will never get over how beautiful she is.

"You may want to tell her to  _at least_  cover her entire ass,” Baekhyun,  _the asshole_ , says over dinner. Jongin chokes on his _kongnamulguk._

Jongdae pats Jongin’s back as Jongin coughs. “Please shut up,” he tells Baekhyun. “We all know how disgusting you can be.”

"I was  _just saying_.” Baekhyun declares, feigning offence.

Jongin coughs a couple more times before he says, “I don’t think it’s my place to tell her what she should wear.”

"But-"

"Please stop talking."

They keep bickering for a while. Jongin’s learnt to muffle their voices so he just sits there and resumes his eating. Baekhyun is calling Jongdae a ‘vagina power supporter’, when Jongin gets a text from Soyu.

_I’ll be home in an hour. Be in my bed, ready for disappointment._

Jongin chokes again. On air or oxygen or something imaginary that got caught in his throat. He thinks it may be his boner, so he picks up his food tray and takes it to the counter. Then he runs as fast as he can in the direction of Soyu’s dorm.

He gets there before she does, of course. The text message said Soyu would be home in an hour. But Jongin’s dick was in too much of a hurry. He falls asleep surrounded by Soyu’s scent.

Jongin wakes up to Soyu playing with his dick. She looks at him from where she is leaning on him, and it’s enough for Jongin to get hard. Soyu just laughs. She probably thinks he is promiscuous, or precocious. Or whatever that word was.

"Cute," Soyu says as if she were reading Jongin’s mind. Sometimes he thinks she can. "You’re too cute when you get flustered, Jonginie." She closes her hand around Jongin’s dick, putting just the right amount of pressure for Jongin to get even harder. Jongin moans so unflatteringly he has to cover his face with his hands. Soyu just laughs and then kisses the tip of Jongin’s dick.

"Your dick is as cute as you are," she says. "Hyorin unnie was right. I probably couldn’t live without it."

 

 

 


	13. Someone still loves you, Kim Jongdae. (Baekchensoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (607): I swear if you get so drunk that I have to sing Bohemian Rhapsody to you again to get you to come out of the bathroom I’m leaving you at the bar this time.

Kyungsoo should have known better. He should have  _fucking_  known better. Of course Jongdae would ask Kyungsoo to meet him in some lousy bar because he was rejected by that goody two-shoes Kim Junmyeon.  _Of course._

"What did you even tell him this time?" Baekhyun asks as he looks at his empty hands, then at Kyungsoo’s half-full glass of beer. When he looks up he is met with Kyungsoo’s glare. Kyunsoo tries his best to tell him  _'do not even fucking think about it'_  with his eyes. 

"I told him I like him," Jongdae says staring pensively at his shot of soju. "What  _else_  could I tell him.”

"I don’t know, man." Baekhyun does some eye crinkle aegyo to make Kyungsoo give in. Kyungsoo just snorts. "What did hyung say this time?"

"He said," Jongdae begins, gulping the soju and pouring himself another shot. When he speaks again he does it in his Kim Junmyeon impersonation, complete with embarrassing smugness, the hand-in-mouth motion and all.  _"I know."_

Baekhyun laughs, clearly making fun of Jongdae being rejected again. Jongdae has always been terrible at imitating people. He stares at Baekhyun, makes an indescribable noise, and gulps his shot of soju. Kyunsgoo hits Baekhyun in the head with his open palm. 

"Ouch, that hurt." Baekhyun steals Kyungsoo’s beer. Kyungsoo could easily stop him, but the only reason he hasn’t finished his drink is because it tastes like piss. 

Not that Kyungsoo has ever tasted piss.  
  
Or so he thinks. He still has no memories from that time at Chanyeol’s party when he woke up half naked, covered in feathers and smelling like a wet donkey. 

He tries to bury the memory deep in his brain.

"You’re not helping, stupid." 

"Ew," Baekhyun complains, making his ugly face even uglier. "This tastes like ass."

Kyungsoo smirks. “ _You_  would know.” 

"Are you even listening? Do you even  _fucking_ care?” Jongdae yells. He’s not bothering with the shot glass anymore and just drinks straight from the bottle. “My heart has been  _shattered_  and here you are talking about ass.”

"But don’t you want Junmyeon hyung’s ass?" 

"I do," Jongdae says miserably, downing the entire bottle. He tries to stand up but falls back on the chair, giggling. "One more soju, please." 

"Listen here Kim Jongdae," Kyungsoo says. "I swear, if you get so drunk that I have to sing Bohemian Rhapsody to you again to get you to come out of the bathroom, I’m leaving you this time."

Jongdae giggles some more, coming closer to Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo-yah.” Jongdae’s breath smells like soju, but his hair smells like snow and that baby shampoo he likes to use because he says it makes his hair softer. He drops his head on Kyunsgoo’s shoulder and his hair brushes Kyungsoo’s cheek. It really  _is_  soft.

"I mean it," Kyungsoo says, realising belatedly he doesn’t mean it. Not at all. 

"10 bucks says he sings!" Baekhyun yells, drinking the last drops of Kyungsoo’s beer and shaking his body with disgust. 

"But I’m broke," Jongdae whines, his head is still resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

"Me too," Baekhyun pouts. Kyungsoo wonders exactly what kind of atrocities he committed in his past life to be stuck in this one with friends like these. "How about a blowjob?"

Jongdae is quiet for a moment before he says, “Deal.”

 

 

 


	14. Odd furniture. (Baekhyun/Jongdae, side Baekyeol bros.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He does have a nice smile. I also like to think he has a nice penis, but that's just a prediction." BaekChen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Frances.

Chanyeol walks into the flat wearing the same clothes he wore the night before, when he walked out the door. The only difference is that now his shirt is backwards and his jeans are smeared with a weird sort of liquid thing. Though now that he's closer Baekhyun can see it's more solid than liquid. 

"Wild night, huh?" Baekhyun says from the couch. It used to freak him out a little, how Chanyeol would appear in the morning wearing ridiculous outfits or smelling like old dirty rags. At least he's relatively normal this morning. Once, he came back covered in feathers and they would find them hidden in corners for days after.

Sometimes Baekhyun still finds feathers in his jeans pockets.

"It wasn't that bad." Chanyeol walks into the living room and high-fives Baekhyun before dropping all 190 cms of him onto the other couch— _his_ couch. 

Their furniture doesn't match. All of the couches (three) are different brands and models. Stuff they picked out in internet sales and second-hand stores. Baekhyun still remembers the day he and Chanyeol bought that monstrous couch Chanyeol is sprawled on. It seemed like a good idea at the time, since it is true the couch looks like it was made exactly for someone as tall as Chanyeol, but they didn't think ahead and had to spend an entire afternoon trying to get the thing to their flat on the 4th floor.

They couldn't make it fit into the elevator. They could barely make it fit up the stairs. And Baekhyun still swears he saw Chanyeol cry when they reached their door and realised the couch couldn't fit. Baekhyun suggested they cut it in pieces, and Chanyeol let out a tiny shaky sigh. "Dude, are you crying?" Baekhyun asked, but Chanyeol recovered fast and squeezed the couch until it fit through the door as he gritted his teeth. 

If they ever move, they're leaving the couch behind as built-in furniture. There's no way Baekhyun is going through that hell again. Though he's not sure Chanyeol would agree to this. He'd probably want to take the thing with him. _The idiot._

They sit in comfortable silence for a while. Their eyes glued to the TV screen even though it's obvious none of them is paying attention. Baekhyun didn't even realise he was watching the infomercial channel until now. 

"Who even buys these things?" Baekhyun is a bit indignant at the lady who is trying her best to describe what Baekhyun thinks is an ordinary looking purse. 

"Lots of people," Chanyeol says without taking his eyes off the screen. "My mum, for example. And her friends." There is no ill-intention in Chanyeol's voice but Baekhyun is flustered anyway.

"Sorry, man." Baekhyun's cheeks feel _hot._ He shifts on his couch, trying to get rid of the awkwardness he's feeling.

"Naah, it's okay." Chanyeol grabs the remote control and starts changing the channels. "I think it's ridiculous too, but she says these things are really useful so whatever makes her happy, I guess." He settles for an old episode of _1 Night 2 Days._ The one where they almost freeze to death in an attempt to find pollack. "What about you? How did your blind date go? Was he really one of Junmyeon hyung's awkwardly nerd friends?" 

Baekhyun watches Kim Juhyeok get an ice bucket thrown at his bare chest before answering. "Yes and no." He stops to choose his words carefully, which is uncommon for him but necessary when talking to Chanyeol about post blind dates set by Kim Junmyeon. Baekhyun knows whatever he says is going to be crucial for the further development of his new relationship, since Chanyeol is most likely going to repeat Baekhyun's words to Junmyeon, who'd repeat them to Baekhyun's date, Jongdae. 

"I mean, he was obviously the nerdy kind." Baekhyun pats himself in the brain for using 'nerdy-kind' instead of just 'nerd'. Nerd sounds too strong, insulting even. Although Baekhyun knows there's nothing wrong with being a nerd. How else would he explain being best friends with Park Chanyeol, the biggest nerd of all, for so long. 

But Jongdae is a different kind of nerd, one that knows _exactly_ what he's doing. One that knows _exactly_ how good he is at what he does. One that is _in control_. 

Looking at Jongdae confidently talking about nerd stuff across the table made Baekhyun's cock twitch. 

"But?" Chanyeol laughs at the screen, where the members who won the quiz are trying to describe the food they're eating, but are too dumb to give proper reactions and all they can say is 'yum' or 'wow' or 'it's delicious'. Baekhyun wonders why they do these things. How can this be entertaining? They're just _eating_. They should give Chanyeol a show instead. Film his weird late night experiments and how he walks into the flat the morning after, looking ridiculous and smelling funny, and then watches TV nonchalantly with Baekhyun. "I can feel a ‘but’ coming."

"No buts." Though Baekhyun wishes there could have been more butts. Jongdae is too skinny, not enough flesh to grab. But Baekhyun did notice Jongdae’s butt could fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. "I also think he has a nice penis, but that's just a prediction."

 

 

 


	15. one of these things first. (Yoongi/Taehyung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taegi + (913): If I die tonight somebody's going to have to let all my tinder matches know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ansa.

“Congratulations, Yoongi-yah” Seokjin says as he sees Taehyung embracing Yoongi in a sofocating back hug. Seokjin is what elders would call a ‘poor excuse of a hyung.’ Or maybe that’s just Yoongi’s way of thinking. After all, he was raised by his grandmother, so the probability of him adopting a senior mentality from a young age is quite high. Seokjin though, has looked and acted exactly the same since the day Yoongi met him; four years ago, when someone in Yoongi’s small circle of friends made the poor choice to befriend him.

“Why did you let him drink so much?” Yoongi asks,  "You know the kid can’t even hande a can of beer.“ Taehyung’s breath on his neck is hot and, for a tall guy, he’s not that heavy. Once, Yoongi had to piggyback Hoseok, back when they were first years and some jerk had broken Hoseok’s heart. But Taehyung’s body draped on Yoongi feels a lot lighter than he’d imagined. _Not_ that Yoongi had imagined something like that would happen. _Not ever._

"He said he needed courage.” Is Seokjin’s lame answer. His stomach must be made of steel or some shit because Yoongi knows he drank as much as Taehyung, probably more. But with the exception of his glassy eyes and his easy goingness escalating to infinite proportions, he’s quite sober. Maybe it’s because he has so much food stored somewhere in his stomach. “What better courage than alcohol?”

Yoongi closes his eyes and sighs. Taehyung must feel his weariness because he mutters an 'I love you’ into Yoongi’s ear.

“That’s adorable.” Seokjin says half laughing. Yoongi has no idea if he’s being serious or not, but he just wants to strangle him.

“Get off.” Yoongi tries to extricate himself from Taehyung’s grip, but fails. He’s never been that strong, and it’s not as if the feel of having Taehyung drapped all over him were foreign. It’s just that he doesn’t want to give Seokjin a reason to tease him, or start weird rumours on their group chat.

As Yoongi puts his hands on Taehyung’s chest to try and take his face off his neck, he notices Taehyung is skinny but muscular. Probably from all the farming he did when he was a kid.

“Hyung, I love you.” Taehyung nuzzles his nose deeper into Yoongi’s neck, sending shivers all over his body. He resists the urge to push him off, but only because he knows Taehyung would fall flat on his face if he does. “You smell _good_.”

“I’m going to cry,” says Seokjin while trying to take his phone off his pocket. Apparently to take a picture of the scene developing in front of his eyes and send it to everyone he knows. Their friends are never going to let this die. Yoongi couldn’t care less.

“Shut up, both of you,” Yoongi snarls. A couple of girls walk past and they have the audacity to turn back mid-way and wave goodbye at them. Or maybe just at Seokjin; he probably gave a slurred speech about feminism and the empowerment of women outside the bathroom. Seokjin stops all attempts to finding his phone and waves back, shouting a 'be strong!’

Taehyung tries to wave goodbye, too, but he’s not in total control of his body so he just manages to wriggle his entire self, almost sending him and Yoongi to the floor.

It’d be disgusting if they fall, the floor is _filthy_. Yoongi is sure that weird stain is someone’s puke. He faintly remembers he saw a guy throwing up there when he arrived to the party.

“But I love you.” Repeats Taehyung. He tightens his grip on Yoongi, perhaps knowing he'd run away from him if he could.

“The kid loves you, Yoongi-yah.” Seokjin sounds condescending. Yoongi _hates_ him. He tries to tell that to him with his eyes, but Taehyung wraps his arms tighter around his waist.

“I can’t breathe, kid,” Yoongi says with what may be his last breath. Why is Taehyung so strong? Is this the power of farming? Are all farmers that strong? Are Taehyung’s biceps well-defined and hard? Maybe under all those baggy clothes he likes to wear he actually has muscle. Obviously, he isn’t as buff as Jungkook. But maybe, _just maybe,_ there is more than meets the eye. And well, where are all these thoughts coming from? It’s probably a side effect of dying. Though _everything_ is a side effect of dying, even living.

“You two should get married, you know. You make a lovely couple.” Seokjin finally manages to extract his phone from his pocket and is taking a picture of them. Yoongi lunges forward–or at least tries to–almost managing to kill himself for good. Or making Taehyung murder him with his tight grip. Yoongi hates life; it is possible life hates Yoongi, too.

After a bit of a struggle, of Yoongi trying to stop Seokjin from taking pictures and Taehyung from killing him. Seokjin’s phone falls to the floor, right on the weird stain Yoongi is sure is puke. He stares at it, terrified, then looks at Seokjin to apologise. But to his horror, Seokjin just curses under his breath, picks up the phone, and cleans it with his jeans. Yoongi is never touching Seokjin again, nor anything that he owns or touches or-

“I can marry you. I have the power. I went to a catholic school.”

Yoongi went to a catholic school, too. He’s sure that doesn’t give you the power to be able to marry people. But Taehyung starts giggling and Yoongi can feel it in his body, as if he were the sea and Taehyung were the waves. Or something.

“Marry Yoongi-hyung,” Taehyung says in between giggles and in his lovely satoori.

Sometimes listening to Taehyung speak makes Yoongi homesick. It’s weird because the reasonable thing would be to be homesick for his childhood home, for the place he grew up in. But Taehyung makes him feel homesick for a different place. Yoongi suspects that place to be Taehyung’s heart.

“Yah, I’ll kill you!” Yoongi growls, sounding a lot less surly and a lot more fond.

“By the power invested in me-”

“But I don’t want to die,” Taehyung whines.

“I declare you-”

“I’ll kill you anyway.” Though it’s pointless. He will die of suffocation before he manages to kill Taehyung.

“Husband and husband.”

“If I die tonight, somebody’s going to have to let all my tinder matches know.”

“You may kiss the groom.”

Before he can say anything, Yoongi feels Taehyung planting a chaste and fast kiss on his cheek before retreating back to Yoongi’s neck, all the while giggling like a shool girl.

Yoongi surrenders. He can’t win. He’s tired, and this day has been endless and ridiculous. He needs new friends, better friends. _Quiet friends._


	16. against all odds. (Seokjin/Yoongi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (724): I blame everything on you. My broken heart, my fucked up liver and my twisted mind.

 

 

 

The hem of the skirt itches where it touches Yoongi's bare leg.

"Can this be a little lower?" He says to no one in particular. When no one hears him, he tries again, louder. "I think I'm allergic to the fabric of this shit." He absentmindedly scratches his leg and sighs. He knows it's all because of his goddamn rotten luck that he's stuck playing the transfer student—who happens to be a girl—for their theatre project.

But having to wear a wig, make up, and a _skirt_ is not the worst thing. The worst thing is that Seokjin is to play the male lead. _God fucking dammit._

There's also the fact that Seokjin has gone quiet all of a sudden. Staring at his unfolded piece of paper with the words 'male lead' written on it as if he were seizing the implications of being the male lead when Yoongi's role is the only _female_ one.

 _Fucking great._ There's nothing to do but accept one's fated suffering. No one ever told Yoongi falling in love with your friend and roommate was going to be great, but no one told him it was going to be this hard either. Fuck everything.

"I'm not drunk enough for this." He announces, probably to the abyss, since everyone is too busy laughing at his misery to hear him complain. 

"I think hyung looks good in a skirt," says Taehyung, _that brat._ "Remember how those first year girls were always so envious of your killer legs?" He even has the gall to throw a wink at the end of the sentence. And if weren't for the fact that it's Taehyung, he'd bother make a sassy comeback. Yoongi has find out, after years of pain and suffering that you just _can't_ tame Kim Taehyung, you only learn to live with his quirks.

So Yoongi does the next best thing, which is to give the brat the finger. All the while he scratches his leg with his other hand.

"Stop that, Yoongi-yah!" For a brief second, Yoongi does as he's told. His body betraying it; he's surrounded by traitors, he swears. "You're making your skin all red."

And well, yeah. Now that Seokjin mentions it, he is making his skin all red. The paleness of his skin doesn't make it look any better. He opens his mouth to say something, to be stubborn and not listen to Seokjin, but when he looks at him he realises Seokjin's eyes are glued to his leg. His face blank, unreadable. He feels a burn go all the way up, from his loins to his face, and he's lucky Seokjin's not looking at him because he's sure his blush is nowhere near the redness of his scratches.

Taehyung, on the other hand, does notice it. But he probably takes pity on him and just mouths 'cute'.

"Wow, Yoongi hyung is gone red all over." Jungkook however, doesn't know the meaning of the word mercy. He's begun filming already, even though they've not been over the script yet. _Fucker._

But Seokjin is either a sadistic jerk or too damn oblivious, because the next thing he does is to finally take a look at Yoongi's outfit.  _Really look._ And if Yoongi had some sort of self-respect around Seokjin, he'd believe he's being checked out. "You do look pretty, Yoongi-yah," Seokjin says, his voice lower than usual and his eyes sincere. Yoongi chokes on his own spit; Jungkook snorts. The damn brat. "I think I fell for you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Yoongi can see Taehyung's shocked face; his eyes so big his eyebrows have disappeared into his bangs. But Yoongi's stupidty gets the best of him. "I don't want to date you, hyung," he says, with an awkward chuckle. He can feel more than see Taehyung and Jungkook judging his life choices, and he'd admit he wants nothing but to punch himself in the face, repeatedly. Until the uncomfortable sensation in his chest goes away.

"I said I fell for you," Seokjin retorts. Yoongi can feel he's still looking at him, even when he has cowardly shifted his gaze and is now looking at a vague point behind Seokjin's shoulder. "I don't want to date you."

Jungkook laughs so hard Seokjin has to take the camera from him. Thank God for the small distraction, Yoongi thinks, while at the same time cursing his poor choice in friends. He goes back to scratch his leg, try making it as red as he can; if only as a pathetic attempt to get another reaction from Seokjin. He can't wait until this shit is all over so he can (yet again) drink himself silly in the name of love or Seokjin or some crap. He blames everything on Seokjin: his broken heart, his fucked up liver, and his twisted mind.

 

 

 


	17. stuck on the puzzle. (Seokjin/Yoongi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (602): Hey sorry if you felt me holding your hand in the middle of the night I was actually just checking you had a pulse.

 

 

 

Yoongi wakes up to the familiar sound of Seokjin cooking in the kitchen. His head feels like it's in the process of splitting in two, and he opens his eyes to realise he's still wearing last night clothes. _What the fuck happened?_

He closes his eyes again and takes a deep breath, he curses himself because even breathing is proving to be an impossible task. He's never mixing drinks again. Fuck, his hangover is so massive he's contemplating never drinking again. 

But onto a more pressing matter, how the hell did he manage to come back home? He remembers going out with Heechul hyung. And well, he _knows_ nothing good ever comes out of going out with Heechul hyung. But Zhoumi hyung was going to be there, too. Yoongi hadn't seen him in a while. 

He grunts, and again, feels the pain in his skull. He feels nauseous all of a sudden and tries to stay very still because he knows he doesn't have the energy to run to the bathroom. 

With his eyes still closed he takes his phone out of his pocket. Eight fucking am. Why is Seokjin hyung always up so early?

 

 

 

Some time between cursing Seokjin hyung for being an early riser and praying for whatever greater good is listening to make the nausea go away, Yoongi passes out again. When he wakes up he only has a mild headache, and even if his mouth tastes like he made out with a sewer , he feels hungry.

Scratch that, he's famished. He remembers doing shots in random bars in Itaewon. He remembers Zhoumi telling him about his family in China, and complaining about the heat and the pollution, even though Seoul is not much different. But then it's as if someone pressed fast forward and Yoogi woke up in his own bed to the nastiest headache. 

The blinds on his room are pulled down, and Yoongi could kiss whomever was compassionate enough to do so. It's one thing to wake up feeling like someone is hitting you with a hammer and having sunlight directly on your eyelids, and another completely different thing to suffering in the dark. 

Yoongi is awake, but he still has his eyes closed. He's trying to remember how on earth he made it through one of Heechul's nights alive. He startles a bit when he hears quiet footsteps, and then someone is doing some ruffling at the foot of his bed. 

"Jin hyung?" Yoongi's voice is low and harsh. His mouth feels so dry.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" Seokjin is whispering, for some ridiculous reason. They're the only ones in the room.

"No, it's okay. I was already up." Yoongi sits up slowly, he contemplates turning on the lamp, but decides against it. He rubs at his face instead, tries to smooth down his bed hair. 

It's stupid, Seokjin's seen him in worse states, but Yoongi can't help it. He stands up, and heads for the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower.

 

 

 

He feels a lot better after he gets out of the bathroom, or at least less gross. Seokjin is still in his room. His blinds are pulled up and Seokjin is sitting on the unmade bed with a cup of coffee in his hands. There's another cup on Yoongi's bed side table, which he takes after grumbling a lame thanks. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Seokjin asks. Yoongi doesn't know why he's still lingering in his room. Usually, after a wild night out, Seokjin'd leave him alone to die and would only come to look for him when he feels it's time Yoongi ate something. 

"Yeah," Yoongi half-grunts, he clears his throat. It's not that he's mad at Seokjin, it's just that he's only in his undershirt and boxers, and he's feeling very self-conscious about it. He rummages through his pile of clean clothes, on his desk chair, and puts on an oversized hoodie that he realises belongs to Seokjin. 

It's too silent, it's too awkward. Yoongi is suffocating and Seokjin won't leave. He's staring at some random spot on the floor. "Do you know how I got here, hyung?" Yoongi asks, he needs to put on some pants now, but Seokjin is still _right there._

That seems to bring back Seokjin from whatever dark hole he's put himself into. "Oh yeah, Heechul hyung and Zhuomi hyung brought you home. You were half unconscious. Also a very heavy dead weight." 

Yoongi contemplates fleeing the flat, even if he's still not wearing any pants. He's going to die of embarrassment. "Uhm," he starts, turns his back on Seokjin so he doesn't see the remorseful face he's making. _Dammit all to hell._ "Sorry about that. I don't remember much of what happened." 

"Oh." Seokjin says, and his quietness and awkwardness is making Yoongi's skin itch. _Did something happen? Oh god, did he do something embarrassing like drunkenly confessing his undying love for Seokjin? Oh fuck. Oh no._

"Did I do something?" Yoongi blurts out at the same time Seokjin says, "Listen, Yoongi." 

They stay quiet after that. Seokjin coughs awkwardly and Yoongi finally finds a pair of sweats to put on. Small mercies. 

When Yoongi turns to look at Seokjin, he notices his ears are red, and he's not meeting Yoongi's eyes. _What the hell happened last night._

Seokjin clears his throat, takes a sip of his coffee and starts again. Yoongi stays standing by his desk, gracelessly. "Listen, I'm sorry if you felt me holding your hand in the middle of the night. I was actually checking you had a pulse. You looked so pale and so dead, I got scared." 

Yoongi has a sudden flashback. People carrying him and handing him to someone who left soft and muscular at the same time; someone who smelled _good._ That very same person carrying him to his room, pulling down the blinds, taking off his shoes. Taking care of him. 

He feels his entire body burning, and he's sure his face is bright red. He won't ever be able to meet Seokjin in the eye again, not without blushing, that is. Fuck his life. 

After an excruciating eternity, he manages to find his voice again. "Yeah, uhm. No problem, hyung," he says, cringing internally. He actually remembers how soft Seokjin's hand was, how _right_ against his own it have felt. How Yoongi had drunkenly clung to it for dear life. "Thank you for everything." 

Seokjin smiles at him. There's so much space between them and at the same time, there's not enough. Yoongi wants to run away, it's too much. But then Seokjin is speaking again. "Come on, let's have breakfast. I made you hangover soup."

 

 

 


	18. try a little tenderness. (Yoongi/Taehyung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (574): Vomit your little heart out. You've got a long day tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hattie, who requested this prompt: "whenever i get too mad or frustrated or down you give me a piggyback and it’s embarrassing how much it calms me."

 

 

 

 

"Vomit your little heart out, hyung; you've got a long day tomorrow." Taehyung says as he alternates between rubbing circles on Yoongi's back and patting it gently.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Hoseok asks from the door frame. From this vantage point, Yoongi can't look at him—in all honestly, from this vantage point all he can see is his puke in the toilet—but he knows Hoseok's making weird faces, and planning how he'll bleach the entire bathroom later.

Yoongi is not sure what's happening tomorrow either. Taehyung's definition of what a long day is could have several meanings. He wants to ask what's happening as well, but a new wave of nausea creeps up on him and he's clutching to the toilet for dear life. _There's nothing left to throw up,_ he tells his stomach; _stop this already!_

"Tomorrow's Black Day!" Taehyung says, ignoring the noises Yoongi's making from the toilet bowl.

Hoseok snorts. "So what? You're going to commiserate together over the fact that you're forever alone?"

In all honesty, Yoongi is here _dying_ while his asshole friends discuss their relationships statuses. He wants to tell Hoseok he has no intention of spending Black Day with Kim Taehyung. He wants to tell both of these insensitive fucks that he sees no need to have a significant one. That, in fact, _he_ is his significant one. That years of failed past relationships have taught him he has to be his own top priority.

He has a lot to say, but all that's coming out of his mouth are bile and spit.

"Something like that, yes." Yoongi swears he can hear the smirk in Taehyung's voice when he says this. "We're going to put on our best outfits and go eat jjajangmyeon."

 _NO._ Yoongi thinks to himself, but he's suddenly too tired to keep his body upright. The last thing he remembers is feeling something soft and warm on his side.

 

 

 

 

When Yoongi wakes up, he's no longer in the bathroom. Instead he's lying in a bed that he's sure is not his. There are long limbs wrapped around his body, and when he stirs to get himself free, there's a hoarse voice whispering, "Good morning, hyung" in his ear.

Yoongi can recognise Kim Taehyung's voice any time. But there's something about it now, whispering in his ear. There's something about the clumsy hands trying to snugglehim closer. Something about Kim Taehyung burying his nose in the crook of Yoongi's neck. There's something about all of it—the closeness and the warmth and the whispering—that's making his stomach churn.

He had too much to drink last night. He remembers throwing up until he fainted in Taehyung and Hoseok's bathroom, and after that the world went dark—which is truly something Yoongi's grateful for, since he felt like he was on the verge of death. He thinks he left half his brain in the toilet.

Before that he remembers doing vodka shots with Seokjin hyung. And that's always a bad idea, since Seokjin's stomach is made of steel or some other hard metal shit.

With something like dread, he remembers ditching Seokjin and his empty bottle of vodka and ending up spilling his guts to Kim Taehyung. Ranting about all their friends being in a romantic relationship except for them.

"And where does that leave us, kid?" He slurred. Taehyung's glass was half-full. Yoongi was sure his cocktail had got warm already. Taehyung wasn't so much of a drinker, but he still showed up at all the parties.

"That leaves us single, hyung." Taehyung reasoned. Yoongi knew he was just humoring him. The rest of their friends were somewhere in Seokjin's fancy flat, either playing some video game or making out.

Yoongi had started feeling sick being around so much flirting and people being in love. So he had come out to the balcony to get some fresh air.

He hadn't noticed Taehyung curled up in a chair, who had startled Yoongi when he sneezed loudly. "Sorry, I get allergies." He had said, Yoongi had nodded and that had been that.

But then the wind had picked up, and it had made Taehyung's long bangs get all over his face. It had made Yoongi feel the urge to try and smooth it, or touch it. Taehyung's hair always looked so soft. Yoongi wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked.

He wasn't drunk enough to give into this fit of insanity, though. So instead he'd started to ramble. He knew his cheeks and ears were pink, and at some point the wind had made him drunker, instead of doing the opposite.

"Do you want me to give you a piggyback, hyung?" Taehyung asked, once Yoongi ended up his rant. He looked up from whatever he was looking—probably the Han, Seokjin's fancy flat had a breathtaking view. And he found Taehyung looking at him so intently Yoongi could've sworn upon death oath he hadn't known the true meaning of breathtaking until this very moment.

"No," Yoongi said, a bit too late.

Taehyung laughed at this, and only knelt down to offer Yoongi his back, which was very tempting.

They weren't kids anymore. They were not in Daegu anymore. No one had shoved Yoongi down or made him eat the dirt in the playground. No one had stolen his crayons or hidden his indoor shoes. But somehow Taehyung still thought a piggyback ride would comfort Yoongi like it did when they were kids and someone had been mean to him.

"Come on, hyung. I'm not that young anymore; I'm getting a leg cramp."

Yoongi made a face, which was pointless because Taehyuns was not facing him. He didn't want to climb on Taehyung's back, but he was going to do it to humour him. No harm in indulging your dongsaeng, even if by doing so you'd only bring humiliation to yourself. That's how much of a good hyung Yoongi was.

 

 

 

 

After Yoongi calmed down a bit, Taehyung offered to take him home. Which Yoongi thought was nice of him, and also made him feel a bit pathetic because Yoongi was a grown man. Yoongi was an _independent grown man_. He had been an independent grown man since way before the kid was (two years.)

And yet here he was, offering to take Yoongi home. Yoongi was glad he was pissed drunk, because if he hadn't been he was sure he would've refused Taehyung's help and he'd ended up dead in some seedy alleyway.

How they ended up in Taehyung's flat instead escaped Yoongi's mind, though.

He clears his throat and tries to get free from Taehyung's hold, which proves to be useless, since Taehyung is bigger than him and Yoongi is still weak after throwing up his entire insides last night.

"Taehyung-ah, you're crushing me." He pleads. Taehyung is unrelenting. "Why am I here? I thought you were taking me home."

"You forgot your passcode." Taehyung whispers in his ear, hot and breathy and gross.

"Ah," is all Yoongi can say to this. He realises drunk him is a genius because his passcode is Taehyung's birthday. Only Taehyung doesn't know that.

After a miserable silent eternity, Taehyung speaks again. "Are you still feeling sad about being single, hyung?" He's whispering and blowing hot air into Yoongi's ear. Yoongi wants to move, but what's the point, anyway? "Do you need another piggyback?"

"No," Yoongi is quick to reply this time. But he thinks if Taehyung offers again lately, when they finally get out of bed, Yoongi won't be able to refuse so easily.

 

 

 

 


End file.
